Honestly
by Flashdisk25
Summary: Hasil nggak akan pernah menghianati usaha. Begitu juga terhadap kisah cinta Jungkook. Vkook area
1. Chapter 1

Jeon Jungook adalah siswa biasa di masa SMAnya. Ia menyukai Kim Taehyung yang notabene adalah teman sekelasnya. Anggaplah Jungkook cinlok, tapi mau bagaimana lagi ? move on dari seseorang yang peluang ketemunya hampir setiap hari itu sakit broo dan susah level Mythic.

Apalagi doi itu memiliki wajah luar binasa tampan, rahang yang tegas, bibir yang sexy, dan suara yang damn. Berat, serak, dan seksi. Terpahat sempurna bak dewa dewa yunani yang Jungkook nggak tau namanya dan nggak mau tahu.

Jungkook itu yakin kalau Taehyung itu tak menyukai cowok seperti dirinya. Maka dari itu dia memilih seseorang yang cocok bersanding dengan Taehyung.

Bagaimanakah kisah selanjutnya ?

Apakah Jungkook berhasil menjadi mak comblang untuk Taehyung ?

Bukah itu bukan kehendak sebenarnya dari hatinya ?

"Aku memang menyukainya. Tapi aku bukan buta, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa diriku tak akan bisa dan tak akan pernah bersanding dengannya. Walaupun dia Gay sekalipun...," –Jeon Jungkook.

 _Honestly_

Rate : T

Cast :

Jungkook,

Taehyung

Jimin

SeokJin

(Yang lain nyusul)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kalau penasaran clik Fav, Comment, dan Next yang Guys :*

Dan ide ini asli dari kepalaku. Hasil khayalan gaje dari hero hero mobile legend xD apalagi liat Alucard kyaaaaaa

Ginilah kalau seorang Author nyoba maen game. Alhasil banyak khayalan aneh di kepala xD


	2. Chapter 2

Honestly

Rated : T

Bahasa campur aduk.

"Argth! Siapa yang cocok dengan dia sih ?" Gerutu Jungkook. Namja itu menelungkupkan badannya di atas meja. Lagi galau.

"JUNGKOOK !" Teriakkan Jimin yang begitu kencang membuat Jungkook berdecak kesal.

Jungkook bangkit lalu berjalan ke arah Jimin yang berada diambang pintu. Jimin adalah cowok unyu, imut, dan menyebalkan. Dan lagi Jimin adalah sosok temannya dari kecil. Namanya lengkapnya adalah Park menyebalkan Jimin.

"Ayo ke kantin! Mumpung sepi," Ajaknya semangat. Jungkook mengangguk dan mengekori Jimin dari belakang.

"Ih! Jalannya di depan donk Jungkook sayaang!" Ujar Jimin gemas dengan sahabatnya itu. Yang bernama lengkap Jeon Jungkook.

"Jin-hyung mana ?" Tanya Jungkook tersadar. Dia tidak melihat batang hidung teman blasteran jepangnya itu.

"Masih betah di kelas. Ntar kalau lapar dia pasti keluar dari sarangnya," Jawab Jimin asal.

Sedangkan sahabat Jungkook yang satu lagi, Jin-hyung sangat tampan dan cantik di waktu bersamaan, baik, Hyung idaman sekali, dan Jungkook sangat suka.

"Tolong pesankan Min. Aku lagi malas ngantri. Seperti biasa ya," Ujar Jungkook malas. Jimin mengangguk karena kalau Jungkook lagi bad mod pasti bawaan pingin malas.

Jimin pun cepat mendapatkan pesanannya karena para antria tiba tiba kacau balau gara gara satu bersyukur akan itu.

Kalau cepat dapat makannya kan tidak membuat cacing di perutnya menderita batin Jungkook.

Jungkook dan Jimin menikmati makanan dengan damai dan tentram. Tiba tiba datang seorang namja yang membuat kantin heboh tadi ke meja mereka berdua.

"Ibu Seo manggil," Ujar namja itu singkat, jelas dan padat. Jungkook mengangguk kemudian namja cuek itu pergi begitu saja.

Jimin yang melihat namja itu langsung terpana akan ketampanan namja cuek tersebut.

"Kook, Kenapa kamu nggak pernah bilang ke aku kalau di kelas kamu ada yang kayak itu ?" Bisik Jimin sambil ngelirik Namja itu.

"Kamu kan nggak pernah nanya dan kepo anak anak kelas aku," Balas Jungkook cuek lalu memasukkan makannya dengan cepat ke dalam mulutnya.

Setelah habis Jungkoo mengelap mulutnya lalu bangkit.

"Aku duluan ya, Min ? Aku mau ke kantor nih Bu Seo manggil. Nih bayaran punyaku," Ujar Jungkook lalu melangkah kaki meninggalkan kantin.

Jimin mengangguk. "Dah daha!" Ujar centil.

.

"Jungkook!" Sapa Jin Hyung yang ternyata berada di depan kantor guru.

"Pantasan saja Jin-Hyung nggak kelihatan tadi. Ternyata disini," Balas Jungkook sambil memamerkan senyum manis.

"Kalian ke kantin nggak nggak. Dongsaeng macam apa kalian ini ?" Ujarnya pura pura merajuk. Jungkook tersenyum kecil lalu berpamitan untuk pergi ke meja Bu Seo.

"Ibu memanggil saya ?" Tanya Jungkook tenang.

Guru yang awal tampak sibuk lalu mendongak. Mendapati Jungkook berdiri sana, guru tersebut langsung tersenyum manis. Yang malah membuat Guru itu tampak semakin cantik.

"Iya, Jeon-san. Kamu kosong untuk 1 bulan ke depan ? Nggak ikut olimpiade kan ?"Tanya Ibu Seo.

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya. "Emang kenapa bu ? Kalau saya boleh tau," Tanya Jungkook penasaran.

"Ibu nanti akan memberitahu kamu jika rencana akan di selenggarakan. Taehyung dan Jin akan ikut untuk menemanimu," Ujar Bu Seo yang membuat Jungkook tersentak.

Ini kesempatan Jungkook, Jungkook akan melakukan secara cara untuk kesempatan emasnya ini. Jungkook akan berusahan membuat Taehyung dan Seokjin pacaran.

Jungkook pulang dari kantor dengan waha tampak berpikir dengan segala rencana yang akan ia lakukan.

"KIM TAEHYUNG, AKU MENYUKAIMU! MAU KAH KAU MENJADI NAMJACHINGUKU ?" Teriak seorang Yeoja yang teramat kencang itu membuat lamunan seorang Jungkook pecah. Dengan cepat Jungkook mengedarkan pandangan untuk mencari sumber suara itu.

Dengan nafas ngos-ngosan Jungkook berhasil menemukannya. Ia berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur pernafasannya.

Tampak sosok Taehyung dan seorang Yeoja yang tampaknya ketua Osis. Terlihat dari gelang yang tersematkan di lengan seragamnya.

Yeoja itu bernama Irene. Cantik, putih dan kaya raya.

"Aku tidak menyukai yeoja yang menembak duluan. Emang di pelajaran biologi ada sel telur mengejar ngejar sel sperma ?" Balas Taehyung menusuk membuat Jungkook menahan menafas saking syoknya.

Kemudian ekpresi Jungkook berubah menjadi ketakutan. Kalau Taehyung mengetahui Jungkook juga suka kepadanya apakah Taehyung juga akan menolak dan menghinanya ?

"Kau sungguh nggak sopa Hobae," Desis Kakak kelas itu tidak terima di permalui di depan umun.

"Sunbae tau menembaku bearti sunbae juga tau konsekuensi dari itu," Balas Taehyung dingin dan ketus.

Kalau Jungkook senekad kakak kelas itu apa Taehyung akan begitu juga ? Atau lebih sadis ?

"Pikir matang matang dulu. Jangan langsung menolak," nego Sunbae itu yang tampak putus asa.

Taehyung pergi dengan santainya meninggalkan kakak kelas itu begitu saja.

Kakak kelas.

Cantik –

Body yang indah-

Kaya raya-

Pintar selalu menjadi peringkat satu pararel di kelas 2

Di tolak. k

Ditolak mentah mentah anjirr

Jungkook yang mempunya rumah sederhana, tidak ada tonjolan di dada, nggak ada cantik cantiknya, peringkat kedua setelah Taehyung apa kabar ? Jungkook bahkan kalah sebelum war. Seperti war isinya marksman semua, mana di tim lawan ada Argus, Lancelot, Karina, Kagura, dan Miya kan anjirr.

Jungkook sudah membulatkan tekadnya. Memang yang pantas tuh cuman Hyung kesayangannya. Kim Seok Jin.

..

"Tae, Taehyung..," Bisik Jungkook membuat Taehyung menoleh ke sebelahnya.

Taehyung memandang Jungkook bingung. Tapi dia tak menyuarakan pikirannya. Toh Jungkook pasti akan menjelaskan juga.

"Kau nggak punya Namja atau Yeojachingu kan ?" Tanya Jungkook berbisik.

Taehyung terdiam dan dia menatap wajah Jungkook tak berkedip.

Pandangannya tampak menilai dan menduga duga apa yang sebenarnya Jungkook inginkan. Sudah 3 menit berlalu, "Nggak." Balas Taehyung singkat.

Jungkook tersenyum manis. "Baguslah." Ujarnya cukup keras akibat kesenangan. Omongan tersebut malah membuat guru di depan menoleh ke arah Jungkook.

"Apa yang baguslah, Jeon ?" Tanya Guru itu menatap Jungkook tajam.

"Baguslah pelajarannya nya pak, hehehe." Jawab Jungkook menyengir. Taehyung di samping Jungkook tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Jungkook.

"Maju! Kerjakan soal ini, Jeon Jungkook." Perintah guru itu galak. Jungkook mengangguk seakan tak ada beban sama sekali. Dengan pdnya ia melangkah ke depan.

Jungkook mengerjakan kedua soal di papan tulis dengan cepat. Taehyung terus menatap punggung namja itu.

"Bagus. Duduk," Perintah Guru itu setelah itu ia mulai menlanjutkan pelajaran yang tertunda.

Jungkook duduk dan tersenyum puas terhadap hasil perhitungannya. Hasil tidak pernah menghianati usaha. Tidak sia sia ia kemarin belajar elektrolisi sambil menunggu Jimin membeli baju yang cukup lama di mall.

...

"JUNGKOOK!" Teriak Jimin yang baru menginjaki kaki di kelas 10 A.

Jungkook tersenyum geli melihat temannya yang begitu kekenak di depan kelas sana. Dengan cepat ia memunguti buku di atas meja lalu memasukkinya ke dalam tas ranselnya.

"Jungkook ke mal lagi kuy. Aku mau beli kado untuk ulang tahun Namjo-" Omongan Jimin terhenti ketika matanya tidak sengaja menatap sosok Taehyung yang tengah memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas.

Tak lama Taehyung bangkit dan hendak keluar.

"Hai!" Sapa Jimin sambil tersenyum manis. Sedangkan Taehyung diam.

"Boleh minta id line nya nggak ?" Tanya Jimin sambil mendekati Taehyung.

"Mau id line babang wonwoo nggak ?" Tanya wonwoo tiba tiba menawarkan diri. Jungkook terkekeh melihat tingkat Wonwoo.

"Nggak, terima kasih. Pergi sana!" Usir Jimin ketus. Wonwoo malah mengacak ngacak rambut Jimin membuat Jimin kesal lalu mengejarnya.

"Cieee Wonwoo oy!"

"Gas Won Gas!"

Itulah beberapa teriakkan gaje yang membuat Jungkook tambah tertawa melihat temannya itu. Taehyung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan kelas.

Setelah tu Jimin berhenti karena capek. "Dasar namja kamfret!" Gerutunya kesal.

"Udah kuy, kita pergi sakarang. Nanti keburu sore, rumahku jauh." Ingat Jungkook. Jimin mengangguk lalu berjalan beriringan dengan Jungkook keluar kelas.

"Kayaknya aku beneran suka sama Taehyung deh," Guman Jimin membuat Jungkook langsung menoleh.

"Kenapa ?" Tanya Jungkook bodoh.

"Kamu paling pintar antara kita bertiga kok nggak paham sih ?" Gerutu Jimin cemberut."Sudah jelas. Taehyung itu ganteng ke bangetan sumpah! Pasti orang di seluruh dunia akan megakui itu," Ujar Jimin heboh.

"Iya, ya."

"kecuali kamu seme, Kook. Kau kan nggak kelihatan suka sama Taehyung," Sindirnya. Jungkook menyengir.

"Aku nggak mau menjadi pasanganmu. Ntar kalau kita making love kamu malah muncrat duluan kan jadinya nggak asik," Jelas Jimin vulgar membuat Jungkook memerah mendengarnya.

"Apa sih, Min. Kamu kayak orang mesum saja." Ujar Jungkook cemberut.

"Mau ikut ke pesta ulang tahun teman aku nggak, Kook ?" Tawar Jimin masih terkekeh dengan reaksi Jungkook.

Jungkook menggeleng. "Aku nggak punya baju yang bagus. Ntar aku di usir karena di anggap gembel," Canda Jungkook.

"Nggak ada gembel yang tampan dan cantik bersamaan kayak kamu, Kook." Ungkap Jimin jujur.

"Kau tau ? Nanti Taehyung datang loh!" Beritahu Jimin. Jungkook langsung terkejut dengan ucapan Jimin barusan.

Buset ni anak ! Belum genap sehari udah meng-stalker doinya. Jungkook tak tau harus merespon seperti apa saking tercengangnya.

"Maka dari itu, kau harus membuat bajuku dan Taehyung berpasangan." Pintanya penuh harap.

TBC

Jungkook pemalu vs Jimin agresif

Pilih yang mana hayo ? :'v

Taehung itu doi Jungkook plus teman sekelas Jungkook di 10 A. Sedangakn Seokjin itu kating atau kakel. Whatever


End file.
